


Everything That Rides Below The Surface

by TerraOfTheTeenTitans



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Child Neglect, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dreamwalking, Drug Abuse, Episode: s13e09 The Bad Place, F/M, Gen, Guns, I Should Be Writing My Term Paper, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack Kline Feels, Kaia Nieves Feels, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Rehabilitation, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Season/Series 13, Star Wars References, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraOfTheTeenTitans/pseuds/TerraOfTheTeenTitans
Summary: Jack knew that humans could get hurt. Sick. Die. He just never even imagined that they could break.





	Everything That Rides Below The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set on Season 13, Episode 9 "The Bad Place". So, beware of spoilers in case you have not seen up to that point yet. Trigger Warning: Suicide, Drug Abuse, Sexual Violence. If those topics are, at all, upsetting for you, then read no further.

"Get in the damn car," Dean screams for the third time.

 

He shoves the gun in Kaia's face.

 

Subconsciously, the hunter can register Sam's placating gestures and Jack's horrified expression.

 

If this was any other day, he might have cared about heeding the advice of one and setting a good example for the other, but not now.

 

He did not grow up in this miserable life, working a thankless job, with a hole in his chest only to have it rip him apart 33 years down the road.

 

He meant what he said: he was going to have his Mother back _no matter what_.

 

Chuck help any little Dreamwalkers that stood in his way.

 

The girl does the one thing he is not antecipating, though.

 

The one thing that disarms him.

 

With a firmer grip than Dean would have expected from a teenager of her height and weight, Kaia grabs the barrel of the gun and touches the muzzle to her forehead.

 

She looks him straight in the eye, resolute. "Then, do it,” she says. "Do it. _Shoot me_."

 

Dean just stares, dumbfounded.

 

He is so unnerved that he nearly does pull the trigger out of surprise.

 

Kaia takes that as her cue to keep talking.

 

Or maybe she simply does not care.

 

"Shoot me, you bastard. You’ll be doing me a favour. You think I give a damn? I have been dealing with this shit since the day I was born. Nightmares. Monsters. Creatures you wouldn't believe. And it's only gotten worse."

 

There was something in the kid's exhausted, cynic tone that took him back over a decade.

 

To a little brother crying on the floor over visions he was just beginning to understand.

 

Back before the Leviathans, the Angels and the Horsemen.

 

To the helplessness and fear of knowing that this was no flesh wound.

 

He could not fix this with beer, a movie marathon and half a dozen "Sammies".

 

It was hard enough to learn to live with weird powers as adults, surrounded by people who were aware of the Supernatural. Good people that would teach you how to fight back and not call you "crazy for simply telling the truth.

 

He can not imagine what this must be like for Kaia, a normal girl from a normal family with a normal life to go on like this.

 

Yet, Dean can not allow himself to feel for her.

 

Not when his Mom is probably being tortured by the other Michael _at this very moment_.

 

If his musings show on his face, however, Kaia pays no mind.

 

"And that is only half of it. My parents fucking handed me over to the State, like so much as trash on the street. You see, being a Dreamwalker comes with this little problem where it is highly advisable that you do not fall asleep because, if you do, you will never want to sleep again. So I took the only option I had. I swallowed pills and I injected every vein that I could reach. I have been drugging myself for years, just so I can sleep through the night. I am poisoning myself every day. When my parents found out about my extra-curriular activities, they immediately sent me from rehabilitation center to rehabilitation center, nevermind the fact that me keeping waking up bloody and bruised is the real problem here. Still, it could be worse. No, wait, it is - and that is the best part, listen up - do you know what happens to kids in those places? Kids the staff know will not bother talking because, hey, 'who is going to believe what a stupid junkie says, right?' _Do you know_? So, yeah, go ahead, shoot me. No, seriously, shoot me. Because I am just done."

 

Jack can only stare as Dean lowers the gun.

 

He knew that humans could get hurt.

 

Sick.

 

Die.

 

He never even imagined that they could break.

 

* * *

 

Sam watches as Jack moves his hands as if he is holding a sword. He is not close enough to understand what he is saying, but the wind carries a distinctive buzzing to his ears.

 

Bless his heart, the Nephilim is probably trying to cheer up Kaia with tales of his favorite Star Wars movie. It is a privilege to have the chance to parent such a kind-hearted boy.

 

In hindsight, Sam can not believe how he could have ever thought that Jack would reach out to a biological father he has nothing in common with. No. Jack is Kelly's. _And theirs_.

 

Dean sits down beside him on the park bench, carrying two trays filled with greasy fastfood. "What are you doing?" he asks, leaning towards the screen of his brother's laptop.

 

"Excuse me, but are we really going to skip over the fact that you pointed a gun to an unarmed, civilian teenage girl that posed no threat to us? Because that's not you, man."

 

Dean unwrapped a burguer. "If we can skip over the fact that you stood by and watched while I pointed a gun to said unarmed, civilian teenage girl that was no threat to us..."

 

Sam pinched his nose. Touché. "Look, we all want Mom back. But kidnapping kids is not the answer. And she would agree. Kaia is the victim here. It is our job to help her."

 

The older Winchester laughed. "The girl is suicidal, Sam. Uses drugs. Has no one on her corner. And a very shitty gift. She is beyond any kind of help that you or I can give her."

 

"Like that's ever stopped us before. Look, Kaia was telling the truth, not that I ever thought she was lying, but there is more to it: she has been a Ward of the State for six years"

 

'Fuck," Dean thinks. That is a long time to go without a family, especially for a kid. 'Still not our problem, though', he tells himself for the umpteenth time. Mom is their priority.

 

"So?" Dean manages to get out, eating with gusto. Dean has always been a messy eater, but Sam can see it in his shaking hands and subject dodging tactics. He feels remorse.

 

This is the closest that Sam will ever get to feeling grateful for his older brother's mile wide guilt complex. If he feels regret about threatening Kaia, then that means he cares.

 

If he cares, it means that he is not so far gone that he can not be brought back to himself. So that when they do get their Mother back, they do not have any explaining to do.

 

She can have two _mostly whole_ sons. "That means she is eligible to be adopted by 'upstanding, law abbiding members of the society.'" Sam explains, and lets the idea sink in.

 

Dean frowns. "Come on, Sammy. Don't you think we have asked enough of the good sheriff already? I mean, how many rooms do you think she has in that place of hers?"

 

"We can help keep an eye on her. And she can relate to Alex, Claire and Patience. Their lives were also affected by the supernatural. Besides... I think Jack has a crush on her."

 

* * *

 

Donna shifted the patrol car into gear, turned on the radio and got into the highway. She was expected in a Sheriff Convention on the other side of the state this weekend.

 

Instead, here she was, having just said goodbye to the Winchesters and their newest charge, with a precious, young new cargo keeping her company on the passenger's seat.

 

The first thing she had understood about her sidejob was that when Sam, Dean or Jody call you for help, you drop everything and get to it. Life or Death was the norm, really.

 

Case in point, sixteen-year-old Kaia Aisha Nieves. Native American kid with a long history of substance abuse and a small spreadsheet of petty theft to sustain said habit.

 

Poor thing had been committed at the age of 10 for both the addiction and the wild claims of vivid nightmares. Never got a visit or a call from her family. Not even a postcard.

 

The cop had gotten familiar with tragic lifestories like that from day one on the force. "We can't save everyone," her mentor had said. "Some people just slip through the cracks."

 

Right. Donna did not survive High School, Police Academy and a bitter divorce to let something like Status Quo or the _The System_ stop her from helping kids in desperate need.

 

"You're not much for talking, are you? Here," she reaches a hand out to the glove compartment and retrieves one of several tin foil-wrapped sandwiches and passes it to Kaia.

 

"You look like you haven't eaten in over a day." Come to think of it, considering what they had told her, that was probably true. "We have long way to go before we get to Jody's".

 

Kaia can not resist long before hunger wins over. She takes two large bites, eyes closing as she savours the food. Donna cheers internally. Grandma's recipe. Worked every time.

 

"Jody Mills is the sheriff of Sioux Falls. A good friend and all around awesome gal. Got three foster daughters and a cottage by the woods. Nature can do wonders for the soul."

 

Kaia chortled, as if that was the most absurd thing she had ever head of. "Believe me, it is going to take a lot more than 'open space'. What I need is a freaking lobotomy, lady."

 

"We will see. Just so you know: I can be very, very stubborn, especially for a good cause". She then let Kaia finish eating and told her to take a long nap before they arrived.

 

Turning her eyes back to the road - safety first! - sheriff Hanscums vowed to herself that no one, human or not, would hurt Kaia again. _They would have to go through her first_.

**Author's Note:**

> You did not believe I was really going to let her do it, did you? Man, I love Kaia. She deserved so much more. Why did they kill her off? Great thanks go to the two awesome people that betaed this. Please, I would love to know what you guys think!


End file.
